talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lycaria
Formed at the end of the War of Three Chimeras by the victorious Lord Veldrin Lycari, Lycaria lies borders Vorarlreich to the north and Bastion's protectorates in the Free States to the east. Composed of what at one time were seventeen independent nations, Lycaria's culture was redefined by the war that left much of the land devastated and hundreds of thousands dead. Parts of the already rugged countryside have given way to true savagery in the absence of any villages to oversee them, making trade with the northern land a perilous task. However, civilization has begun to reclaim the wilderness in the years since the war ended, pushing out from the capital of Veldrinar. A nation of soldiers without a war to fight, Lycarians retain the martial discipline that dominated their history for decades. Settlements are heavily regulated, overseen by local counsels and often protected by heavily armed militias. This is to say nothing on the Lycarian standing army, which remains as large as Bastion and Vorarlreich's combined even after two decades of relative peace. Citizens of other nations might see such a massive military as an oppressive force, but Lycarians suffered so long from internal struggles that most see the steel fist of Veldrin's reign as a necessary component for a lasting peace. Meanwhile, Veldrin Lycari has no intention of losing his nascent kingdom to outside invasion, and remains suspicious of any foreign involvement in Lycaria's affairs. Among Lycaria's military assets, one of the most feared yet least understood is the order known as the Toldarim. An organization of clanless elves, the Toldarim emerged during the War of Three Chimeras as ruthless killers for hire, loyal to no side. When the war ended it seemed as though they would be hunted down, until Veldrin pardoned them for their crimes and established them in a frozen citadel in the northern mountains. It's rumored they still pursue independent contracts, but their duty to Veldrin's throne has become their paramount responsibility, and anyone plotting the downfall of Lycaria is likely to find elven daggers at their throat. Despite the danger inherent in trading with a land on the frontier, Lycaria's vast mineral resources make it a tempting endeavor. The mountains on the country's norther and western borders are dotted with industrious mines producing iron, silver, and gold. There are even rumors of a vein of Uru discovered in the far north, though Curag has dismissed the claims as madness. In addition, the hoary forests of Lycaria are home to a wide assortment of fierce animals whose pelts fetch a fine price in southern markets. Rounding out the countries more popular exports are a collection of fine beers, each one originally native to an old Free State. In return, merchants bring silk, cotton, wines, and exotic produce to trade in Lycarian markets. Lycaria maintains cordial relations with Bastion and Vorarlreich, though its relationship with Bastion is strained by Bastion's absorption of a number of Free States that opposed Veldrin's conquest. There is a bitter competition with the Free City of Curag, despite Curag's nominal fealty to Bastion, and it is not uncommon for Curag's Guild Masters to call for sanctions against Lycaria. However, no relationship so defines Lycaria's place in the modern world as their close ties to Veldrin's allies, the Vivexians. Though Veldrin maintains a fierce independence, the fear remains that should Vivexia expand north they would be accompanied by a Lycarian invasion south, catching Bastion or Vorarlreich between two veteran armies.